tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Knights of Azura
The Knights of Azura, sometimes known as the Order, are a sect of holy warrior-monks that exist in the Age of Industry canon. They follow the teachings of Azura, and fight against the peoples that they consider their "enemies" - quite an extensive list. They were the original occupiers of the Adamantine Monastery, and still occupy it at current. History The Order was founded in the late Fourth Era, making it one of the oldest existing orders in Tamriel. Its original founder was a Dark Elf by name of Velryn Atheron, who received a vision from Azura, who taught him all sorts of secret knowledge. She commanded him to form an order of holy knights that could do Her bidding, and fight Her enemies. In exchange they were promised a seat at the table of the Palace of Roses in Moonshadow. The Order was formed, and the Knights of Azura fanatically and devotedly fought all who opposed the Lady Azura. During their crusade they were often feared and shunned by all others, and had to retreat back into the wilds, away from civilisation. They constructed the Adamantine Monastery for this purpose, to house them. It also allowed them to live a life of servitude to the Lady Azura. While they rarely venture outside their monastery, they do occasionally go on holy crusades in Azura's name. These wars are rare, but very bloody and ferocious. Ideology The Knights of Azura are religious fanatics, and staunchly pious in their faith. They believe that Azura is the one true deity to be worshipped, as She is the only Daedra that looks upon Her followers with love and compassion. Being a Daedra, She is more powerful than the Aedra, and therefore more befitting of worship. They often lead crusades against all who they deem to be Her enemy. This list includes the more zealous and sadistic practicers of Pacts of Darkness, worshippers of other Daedra, and unholy creatures such as Lycanthropes and Vampires. The Knights are incredibly religious, and zealously follow Azura's teachings. They are known for their chants, which they sing often. The chants are about Azura, and Her teachings. They are in a strange language known only to the Order (supposedly the tongue spoken in Moonshadow). Examples are: *Salve Regina, or Hail, Holy Queen *Domina Dixit Ad Me, or The Lady Spoke to Me *Da Pacem Domina, or Give Peace, Mistress Initiation To become a Knight, one has to first find them - unless they are on a crusade, the only way is by scaling the Wrothgarian Mountains to find the Adamantine Monastery, a most dangerous task. This shows courage, endurance, and strength of spirit, all important attributes to the Order. Knights must first train for at least one year, disciplining both the body and the mind. After this training they will have become very skilled warriors, and also have complete control over their minds. Older and more experienced Knights are said to be able to completely banish certain thoughts from their minds, and see what is not truly there. After their training, they will be sent to the survive for three days in the mountains unaided. During this time, Azura will appear to them and give them guidance, if they are worthy. Should they survive this ordeal, they will be knighted. Ranks *Initiates are the newcomers to the Order, and after their training become Knights. *After this, if they have proven themselves on a number of occasions, they will become a Commander. This allows them to lead Knights into battle. *Next in the ranks is Seneschal, where they are advisor to the Grand Master or Mistress. *The highest rank is that of Grand Master or Mistress, who controls the entire Order. Their word is law, and they often communicate with Azura Herself. The only person able to overrule them is the High Priestess of the Adamantine Monastery, but such events are rare. Equipment The Knights were originally founded in the Fourth Era, before the invention of the firearm. After its invention, however, they continued to use the same equipment, despite how outdated it was by then. Surprisingly, it was and still is very effective. They are clad in chainmail, with a white tunic emblazoned with the red cross. They use fairly heavy londgswords, and carry a white shield also emblazoned with the red cross. They wear a very protective great helm, which has gold inlay if they are of Commander rank or above. Trivia *The Knights of Azura are based heavily on the Knights Templar, an order of fanatic warrior monks that fought against the Muslims during the Crusades. *The absolute control over the knights' mind and body was inspired by the Jesuits, another order of religious warriors. *The chants sung by the knights are the same as Gregorian chants, which are religious chants of the Church. They were originally in Latin, so I simply changed nouns like dominus to their feminine form, domina. Gallery Knight of Azura-3.jpg|A Knight of Azura Knight of Azura-2.jpg|A Commander Knight of Azura.gif|A Knight bent in piety Azura-Concept-Art.jpg|Azura Jacques de Molay.jpg|Marcus, the current Grand Master Category:Factions Category:Knight Orders